


Brown Eyed Girl

by FenixParker



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NejiTen - Freeform, Rock and Roll, mundosalternos, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixParker/pseuds/FenixParker
Summary: Neji y su banda van en declive, será Tenten quien le dé la inspiración necesaria, ella su chica de ojos marrones.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Brown Eyed Girl

Neji suspiró bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su trago luego de varios minutos de observarlo depresivamente. El estuche de su guitarra descansaba en el costado de la banca donde se encontraba sentado, tocando levemente su pierna derecha, lo acarició un poco con cierta melancolía para luego levantarse, ponerlo sobre su hombro, dejar un billete en la barra y dejar el bar donde se encontraba.

Caminaba por las calles solitarias, serían alrededor de las tres de la mañana y aquel rumbo era poco transitado, suspiró agotado, pensando en los reveses de su vida. Un par de años atrás unos amigos y él optaron por formar una banda de rock y llamarla Konoha Factor, tuvieron un par de éxitos en la que su agrupación ofrecía letras rebeldes y enérgicas a una generación que necesitaba un estandarte para oponerse a su realidad, pero entre el cambiante y caprichoso mundo de la música, los gustos cambiaron de un momento a otro y fueron olvidados.

El era un genio, tenía suma facilidad para aprender cualquier acorde, tocar cualquier instrumento y replicar con su voz diversos tonos, podría haber hecho miles de cosas, podría haber continuado solo, pero era leal, aunque no lo expresara mucho, les tenía apreció a todos ellos, por más desesperantes que fueran, jamás los dejaría atrás. Por otro lado tenía el suficiente orgullo para no darse por vencido e insistir ante todo pronostico en tener éxito.

Su teléfono celular sonó con el tono de mensaje, se detuvo en la esquina de la calle y lo tomó para escucharlo, era un mensaje de voz, por debajo de al menos 35 mensajes que su enérgico colega le había dejado durante el día y el había dejado "en visto".

— Vamos Hyuga, tienes que responder en algún momento, tenemos una tocada, abriremos el concierto a un grupo de rock alternativo estadounidense, sé que estar solo de invitados no es lo que quisieras, pero ofrecen buena paga y ellos son bastante buenos, respondeme en cuanto escuches este mensaje.

El joven de ojos malva presionó sus dientes y bufó, cierto sentimiento de malestar en su estomago se debía a su orgullo actuando de nuevo, no quería valerse del éxito de otros para volver.

— ¡Taxi!... por favor... ¡Taxi!— exclamó una voz femenina acortando sus pensamientos.

Una chica de unos 26 años de edad, luciendo un cabello castaño claro suelto, su esbelta figura moldeada en una blusa oriental que levantaba su pecho y unos jeans negros. Llevaba un labial rosado mate y lo observaba con sus expresivos e sublimes ojos cafes. Portaba en el brazo derecho un tubo para pergaminos y unos cuantos más en sus brazos apenas resistiéndose a caer.

Neji giró su vista al otro extremo de la calle, un taxi estaba doblando la esquina frente a él en ese momento, ella estaba aun media cuadra alejada, era imposible que lo alcanzara.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sujeto con fuerza el estuche a su brazo y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Taxi!— exclamó con su voz grave y el conductor se detuvo enseguida.

Unos cuantos instantes después la chica apareció, sus mejillas se habían pigmentando con el esfuerzo de un rojo intenso, lo cual la hacía parecer aún más encantadora. El genio musical no pensaba este tipo de cosas constantemente, no era como que no lo hiciera jamás, esos pensamientos estaban allí en su cabeza constantemente: cumplidos para una mujer, la forma de declararsele, como expresar más amor, algunas de esas cosas formaban parte de las letras de su música, en el momento de componer o cantar emergían desde lo más profundo de su ser como si vinieran de otra persona o solo tal vez de otro tiempo.

Él la esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta ofreciéndole pasar.

— Muchas gracias de verdad, de verdad, me quedé demasiado tarde afinando los diseños del nuevo edificio que no vi la hora y es tan complicado conseguir taxi aquí.— explicó la chica mientras subía.

Un sutil aroma a "dama de noche" una flor pequeña y blanca de perfume exquisito emanó de su cuello mientras pasaba a su lado abordando el vehículo.

— ¿No quisieras compartirlo?— preguntó sonriendo.

— No, muchas gracias, el lugar a donde voy esta cercano.—declaró el Hyuga amablemente.

— Entonces, que pases una buena noche y nuevamente gracias.— respondió ella mirandolo fijamente a sus ojos.

El taxi arrancó y comenzó a andar hasta que se perdió de vista, Neji se quedó un momento observandolo mientras se alejaba sin saber por que lo hacia, sonrió, tomó su celular de nuevo y respondió el mensaje de su amigo con un simple:

De acuerdo

Unos minutos más tarde arribó a su hogar, era una casa modesta y bien cuidada que compartía con los otro cuatro integrantes, para su fortuna no habían hecho como muchos grupos y habían despilfarrado su dinero en su momento de éxito y esto les permitía vivir hasta cierto punto bien.

Se acercó a la nevera y tomó una soda de naranja, se sentó en uno de los sofas y con su eterno semblante serio tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo en sus manos, rememorando aquellos ojos cafes.

***********************************

La luz de la mañana se proyectó en sus ojos provocando que los arrugara un poco, presionó un poco sus lagrimales y buscó la libreta que tenía la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Chouji, el baterista de la banda mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza que llevaba en la otra mano.

Tenía la libreta en sus manos y leía detenidamente lo que había escrito la noche anterior.

— Es una canción, yo solo...

— ¡Shikamaru!— exclamó sorprendido el fornido baterista.

Un muchacho con cara adormilada por decir poco avanzaba hacia la sala con un paso lento y pausado, bostezando por novena vez en ese instante, tomó la libreta que le ofrecía su amigo, él cumplía la función de bajista, sus ojos apenas abiertos comenzaron a leer con la misma rapidez que había llegado hacia allí, pero conforme avanzó en la letra sus ojos se fueron abriendo.

— Vaya, esto es distinto— indicó estupefacto— no te ofendas Neji, todas tus letras son buenas, pero esto, realmente podría cambiar nuestro rumbo.

— ¡ Verdaderamente esto hace arder mi llama de juventud! ¡cada palabra!— exclamó Lee entre los dos entusiasmado.— ¡Mis amigos volveremos!. ¿El coro puedo cantarlo yo?

— ¿En que momento llegaste?— preguntaron los tres al unisono.

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo— respondió Rock Lee sin quitar la vista del papel— Oye Neji y nos contaras ¿quien es la afortunada en la que inspiraste esa canción?

*************************

Llegó el momento pactado, vistiendo con mezquilla y cuero portando cada uno sus instrumentos arribaron al escenario, observando a la enorme multitud que se extendía hasta donde podían ver, ese era un momento decisivo, realzaría su carrera o la enterraría para siempre, sin embargo en el momento, en que Neji Hyuga puso la guitarra entre sus manos y se aproximó al micrófono supo que estaba en el lugar correcto y una vez que se puso a entonar aquella canción que había surgido en esa noche no hizo más que reafirmar más ese sentimiento.

Como lo he mencionado antes en el momento en el que el joven de ojos malva cantaba o componía era como si emergiera otra parte de él, una libre, más vivas, desde lo más profundo de su ser. En este momento justo llegando al estribillo de la interpretación este se presentaba de la manera más intensa, esa emoción secreta que surgía en su interior al principio y que poco a poco se había ido apagándose con el tiempo manaba con toda intensidad, en él, en todos en cada integrante de la banda haciendo vibrar las almas de que cada espectador, escucharla era como una cálida tarde de verano del mejor día tu vida.

Una vez que terminaron y la multitud entera los vitoreo pidiendo más de ellos, lo supieron al instante, estaban de vuelta.

********************************

Tenten se encontraba en el momento del almuerzo en la firma de arquitectos en la que trabaja ya hace cuatro años, su comida consistía en baguette sencillo con algo de jamón, queso y salami y un poco de jugo sabor naranja, el comedor era grande y pocas personas coincidían en sus almuerzos, por lo que unas pantallas planas en cada esquina de una columna eran tu compañía mientras comías.

La chica se encontraba inmersa en su comida sin percatarse que había comenzado a seguir el ritmo de una canción que se entonaba en la televisión, poco a poco se dejó hechizar por ella pues le gustaba bastante. Fue hasta cuando mencionó cierto detalle intimo al final que se percató de ello.

La primera parte versaba:

Hey where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game

Ella recordaba de pequeña compatir la infancia con niño del que era insparable, luego de mucho insistirle y con el permiso de sus padres salían a jugar todos los días, sobre todo los días de lluvia, otros días en cambio en el basto bosque de su pueblo existía un secoya gigantesco con el tronco hueco que habían vuelto "su casa".

Otra parte decía:

...Whatever happened to Tuesday  
And so slow?  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the waterfall...

Imagenes que hace tiempo tenía enterradas en su memoria emergieron de pronto, le encantaba explorar y jamás quedarse quieta, el niño solía seguirla siempre, terminó resbalando por un agujero hasta una cueva y este no dudó en ir a salvarla, estando juntos no tuvo nada que temer, terminaron saliendo a varios kilometros de allí por una vieja mina desde la que se veía desembocar una cascada.

No podía ser una causalidad.

Se giró de lleno en la pantalla con sus mejillas ardiendo cuando escuchó lo siguiente:

... My, how you have grown  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you...

Un año antes de dejar de verlo cuando ambos eran adolescentes, sus impulsos dejaron de ser inocentes, aquel juego de ambos bajo la lluvia adquirió otros tintes cuando de pronto el apresó sus labios, ella respondió mordiendo los suyos, las ropas húmedas comenzaron a ceder y se remplazaron con el cuerpo del otro cubriéndose mutuamente, ambos temblaban, lo hacían por temor, anhelo y frío, lo hacían por lo que encontraban en los ojos del otro siendo un solo ser.

Ella jamás lo había olvidado, muchos le habían dicho que había sido un simple y pasajero amor juvenil, pero ella lo llevaba en su corazón.

Su chica de ojos cafés...

Repetía la canción constantemente.

Tenten se cubrió los labios para no lanzar un grito, presionó los labios reprimiendo que todos los sentimientos que la emanaban en ese momento no salieran sin control.

Una reportera entrevistaba al vocalista de la banda luego de haber proyectado el tema, charlaban sobre su triunfal regreso.

Su cabello largo -ahora mucho más-, su tez blanca, sus labios finos, la nariz recta, esos intensos ojos color malva, era él, sin duda era él.

Una nueva ola se sentimientos la sobrecogió, presionó sus labios y mordió su labio inferior ansiosa y entusiasmada. En ese momento estaba demasiado distraída y cansada para haberse dado cuenta, pero aquella noche, en el taxi... de verdad se habían reencontrado.

— No puede ser, no puedes ser...— murmuraba demasiado nerviosa.— entonces la canción...

— Es tuya— declaró una voz detrás de ella.

Las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus piernas casi la abandonaban al momento, sintió como su corazón latiendo fuertemente subía hasta su garganta y luego casi se estrellaba en piso, avanzando hacia ella por el elevador, se aproximaba el Hyuga seguido por el resto de la banda, la gente alrededor comenzaba a murmurar al reconocerlos al instante.

— Me tomo un tiempo poder encontrarte— declaró el Hyuga sonriendo levemente.

Ella sonrió apenada sin poder creer en todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Bésala Neji, es tu oportunidad— le gritó Rock Lee mientras los otros dos lo golpeaban en la cabeza para callarlo.

Ella se aproximaba a él y lo tomaba de su mejilla, se mojaba los labios, los rosaba con los de él mientras seguía de largo a su oído.

— Recuerdo que solías ser mucho más sutil, aunque, me hace muy feliz que no me hayas olvidado.

Neji sin decir una palabra, siendo un hombre más de acciones, la acercó él por la cintura y la besó como hacia mucho, sin dejar de observar, aquellos ojos marrones.


End file.
